Albus Potter y El Pricionero de La Muerte
by angelblack-warm
Summary: Continuacion de HP7; muchas veces el final de tu vida es el mas inesperado...sin embargo, una persona hara todo lo posible de volver de la muerte para tener una nueva opotunidad, aunque eso signifique la destruccion de las otras...


_**Prólogo:**_

"_Hace mucho tiempo, cuando el sol se ponía detrás de las grandes montañas, tres hermanos hechiceros iban caminando por un bosque. Todo iba bien hasta que se encontraron un río muy torrentoso en su camino, donde muchos habían muerto en el intento de poder cruzarlo. _

_Sin embargo, no fue reto para ellos, ya que los tres eran excelentes hechiceros. Entonces, los tres hermanos alzaron sus varitas y construyeron un puente para poder cruzar el río. Cuando iban cruzándolo, apareció una figura encapuchada sosteniendo una Oz en sus manos esqueléticas. Era la mismísima muerte quien había aparecido. Estaba furiosa de que aquellos magos hubiesen podido cruzar sin perder la vida. Pero ella era astuta, así que fingió felicitar a los tres hechiceros y les dijo que como recompensa de haber sido lo suficientemente listos como para engañarla, les daría, a cada uno, lo que ellos quisieran. _

_El primer hermano, que era un hombre combativo, le pidió a la muerte una varita para que siempre ganase en los duelos para su dueño. ¡Una varita digna para quien había engañado a la muerte! Así que La Muerte cruzó hasta un viejo árbol de Sauco en la ribera del río, dando forma a una varita de una rama que colgaba, y se la entregó al hermano mayor._

_El segundo hermano, que era un hombre arrogante, quería humillar más a la muerte. Así que pidió el poder de resucitar a los muertos. Así que la Muerte recogió una piedra de la orilla del río y se la dio al segundo hermano, y le dijo que la piedra tenía el poder de traer de vuelta a los muertos._

_Entonces, era el turno del tercer hermano.__El hermano más joven era el más humilde y también el más sabio de los hermanos, y no confiaba en La Muerte. Así que pidió algo que le permitiera marcharse de aquel lugar sin que la Muerte pudiera seguirle. Y la Muerte, de mala gana, le entregó su propia Capa de Invisibilidad._

_La Muerte se apartó y permitió a los tres hermanos continuar su camino, y así lo hicieron, charlando asombrados sobre la aventura que habían vivido, y admirando los regalos de La Muerte._

_En su debido momento los hermanos se separaron, cada uno hacia su propio destino. _

_El primer hermano viajó durante una semana más, y alcanzó un pueblo lejano, acompañando a un camarada mago con el que tuvo una riña. Naturalmente con la Varita de Saúco como arma, no podía perder en el duelo que seguiría. Dejando al enemigo en el suelo el hermano mayor avanzó hacia la posada, donde alardeó en voz alta de la poderosa varita que le había arrebatado a la Muerte, y de como ésta lo hacía invencible.__Esa misma noche, otro mago se acercó sigilosamente al hermano mayor que yacía, empapado en vino, sobre la cama. El ladrón tomó la varita y para más seguridad, le cortó la garganta al hermano mayor. Así la Muerte tomó al primer hermano para sí._

_Entretanto, el segundo hermano viajaba hacia su casa, donde vivía solo. Allí sacó la piedra que tenía el poder de resucitar a los muertos, y la volteó tres veces en su mano. Para su asombro y su deleite, la figura de la chica con la que una vez había esperado casarse, antes de su muerte prematura, apareció ante él. Pero ella estaba triste y fría, separada de él por un velo. Sin embargo, había vuelto al mundo, pero ese no era su sitio y sufría. Finalmente el segundo hermano, impulsado por un loco anhelo desesperado, se mató para reunirse finalmente con ella. Así fue como La Muerte tomó al segundo hermano para sí._

_La Muerte buscó al tercer hermano durante muchos años, pero nunca pudo encontrarlo. Fue sólo cuando tenía ya una edad avanzada que el hermano más joven finalmente se quitó la Capa de Invisibilidad y se la dio a su hijo. Y entonces saludó a la Muerte como a una vieja amiga y fue con ella gustosamente, e igualmente, pasó a mejor vida_.

_No obstante, esta historia no acaba ahí……pues solo es principio de nuestra historia…."_


End file.
